


Gift of June

by Salbro



Series: Gift Of June [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Camping, Dorian is not amused, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isolation, June is kinda clueless, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magical Accidents, Nevarra, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salbro/pseuds/Salbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian lets June talk him into going along on one of his expeditions into the Nevarran wilderness... let the unfortunate mishaps and awkwardness begin!</p><p><em>No damn it! No pity! Let June worry, it's the very least he deserves for dragging me out into this accursed wilderness! The wilderness?! of all the miserable places! Why me? Why did no one ever think to take me some place nice, like a café or a salon? Not once has anyone ever seen fit to grasp hold of my arm and say ‘Dorian! You simply must accompany me on a month long adventure of shopping and indulging in the lap of luxury. Oh and because you're such a dear treasured friend, every night you'll be provided with an exquisite dinner of your choice.’ Why was it always dirt, bugs and near death experiences? With Camping!! And stew!!</em> </p><p>If you havent already guessed it, I'm no good with summaries... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Angelavenger for pushing me to finally post this... The patience you show with me is simply amazing :)

### Chapter: 1 - Best Laid Plans

Nothing could prepare Dorian for the smell. It smelt like every foul thing he’d ever had the misfortune of smelling, had decided to congregate into the dingy space that he now found himself. It was beyond ghastly. Everything about the smell seemed to assault his senses, forcing him to stand before he was even aware of the biting aches of protest his body was screaming at him.

"Fasta vass!" Dorian cursed as he came to his feet, the pain now pulling an involuntary string of colourful curse words from his lips, each curse more more vulgar than the last. He was sure the maker himself would've blushed, if the almighty had been listening. 

June stood across from Dorian, bracing himself for the tirade of biting complaints and haughty remarks that he knew would soon be directed in his general direction. He cringed slightly at depravities being spat from the older man's lips and made an attempt to move to help, but the fierce look of reproach his friend shot him had him pinned to the spot. 

"June!" Dorian snapped. The sharpness of his tone made the younger man flinch, it was crystal clear the Mage was far from impressed with their current situation.

"Yes Dorian" June replied in a cheery singsong voice. "How may I be of assistance?" He bit his lip, wondering if mocking the mage was the safest course of action. _Smile June, he's less likely to burn your face off if you're smiling!_ he thought as he tried to sooth over his mocking with a wane sympathetic smile.

Across from him, Dorian was trying to scrape the muck from the bottom of his boot, onto what looked like an exposed tree root that jutted out of the ancient crumbling wall. Every scrape of his boot sent more dirt and debris tumbling down over them, not that Dorian seemed to notice, he looked... pissed!

They had just moments earlier been walking along together, laughing and chatting as they made their way along the edge of the forest clearing. Dorian had been in the middle retelling a fantastic story from his youth, an unbelievable tale of flying cows over Minrathous. Neither one of them had been watching their footing, so when the earth beneath them gave way and they were sent crashing through the floor of some ancient ruin, it came as a great shock to them both. 

The ruin they found themselves in was deep. It looked like the base of some long forgotten tower, the walls were grimy and slicked with a blackened green sludge, that was slippery as oil and smelt like the arse end of the blight. To make matters worse it seemed that the bottom was filled with ankle deep soup-like liquid; it was pure concentrated filth. The carcasses of unlucky animals that had stumbled and fallen to their deaths, bobbed on the surface, as grisly reminders. This was a place was a death trap.

"Look at the state of me!" Dorian gestured with a wave of his hand.  
He was covered head to toe in the greasy clay like substance that shared both colour and consistency with that of fresh Bronto dung. Dorian's forearm had a deep scrape that was bleeding and caked with muck, and his hair! 

_Oh sweet creators!_ June thought as he took in how bad it all was, _Dorian will never forgive me if he catches a glimpse of his reflection!_

Dorian's beautiful dark hair which was usually styled to perfection was a tangled mess of muck, twigs and leaves, everything about the mages appearance probably mirrored that of his own, but he found his own discomfort less a priority when compared to Dorian’s disheveled state. 

June nervously wiped at the filth that was clinging to the side of his face and sighed, "Yes Dorian, I can see we are in a bit of a mess...." June faltered at the sight of Dorian's torn cloak. He silently thanked the old gods and the new that Dorian had yet to notice that his cloak was torn. 

"Oh Shit!" Now it was June's turn to curse, as Dorian, following his gaze noticed the large tear in his new cloak. 

_Here it comes. This is how I am going to die. Dorian is going to roast me alive at the bottom of this awful ancient pit, covered in creators knows what!_

June grimaced holding up his hands, taking a slow shuffling step forward in a feeble attempt to placate the rage that he only assumed would be launched in his general direction.  
"Dorian... I'm s" 

"Not now June!" Dorian snapped in a wounded tone. "I am not in the mood to hear one of your miserably worded apologies! If you want to say sorry, you can can apologize when we get back to civilization and I'm on my way to drinking this experience out of my memory!"

Dorian stood hands on hips, his eyes were alight with wrath, his mouth twisted into a bitter smile, "You said this was important! I'm all ears as to why you dragged me to this!" Dorian gestured with a dramatic wave of his arm. "Place?" 

_By the gods_ , June thought to himself, as he raked his gaze over Dorian. _Even covered in crap this man looks magnificent! How is that possible?_

June shifted uncomfortably as he realised he'd been asked a question that he really didn't want to answer... _Not yet! Damn it all, it was supposed to be a surprise._  
"Ok! No apologies from me" June shot the livid Mage another weak smile. He sent another silent Thank you to the creators that looks couldn't kill, because if they could, well he was sure he'd be a little pile of smouldering ashes right about now.

June heaved another sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. Ugh! he ached all over, his braid had come loose and his hair was a batshit crazy mess.  
"Damn it" June muttered. "If you must know, I wanted to surprise you with a gift..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other under Dorian's heated gaze. June hated to admit it but this was starting to feel like a very bad idea. 

"A gift!?" Dorian's face was one of disbelief, he hands slid from his hips to hang limply at his sides, and for one of the few moments in his life Dorian Pavus found himself at a complete loss for words. A heavy silence stretched across the pit, causing what must have been mere seconds to hang between them. It was like time itself had stopped.

 _Why is this so hard? Why can't I just get it right?_ June thought as he scuffed his feet nervously and moved a little closer, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his shoulders slumped. 

_He looks like a kicked puppy,_ Dorian mused as he continued to eye June from across the pit. _If a kicked puppy could be 6ft 5, dark haired and ridiculously handsome… Kaffas! He’s gorgeous._

_No! No sympathy, it doesn't matter how gorgeous he is. June's still the pretty idiot that got us into this mess! Definitely NO sympathy Pavus! No matter how much he pouts with those sinful looking lips… Kaffas! If June finds out that, that sad look of his works, he’ll use it to get away with murder!_

June took another shuffling step forward, "Just so you know, this isn't the gift... You and I falling into this awful place was an... Accident, an unfortunate misadventure" June gave another feeble smile, shuffling closer still towards the silent Mage. 

The older man’s crystalline laughter broke the silence, jerking June out of his mopping and in turn making him jump in fright sending him slipping on a particularly greasy patch of muck. The fright sent him hurtling backwards in a clumsy fall, all flailing arms and legs to land unceremoniously flat on his back in the worst of the filth. 

"This isn't the gift?" Dorian chuckled, limping his way across the pit to stand over June's sprawled out body. "Really? Are you certain this isn't the gift?" Dorian said with an irreverent smile toying at the edges of his mouth. "Apart from crashing through the forest floor, the smell and the muck. Oh! and let's not forget the tear in my new cloak or the fact that my arm feels like it's irreparably damaged from the fall…” Dorian raked his gaze over his young companion “You know, I'm actually enjoying watching you flounder about. June my sweet young thing, how is it possible, that you can look that… Delectable, lying in that filth?" 

June stared up at Dorian a little dazed from hitting his head. _Dorian's flirting with me!_ June stared in disbelief. _No... That can't be it, I've cracked my head and lost my mind._ June shrugged and gave a nervous laugh. He was unsure of what an appropriate answer would be, flirting didn't come naturally to him, not like Dorian, flirting was as natural to Dorian as breathing.  
"I don't know, I'm just me" June shifted uncomfortably and rubbed at the back of his head, "Ummm so while we're on the subject of me laying in this muck... could you take pity on a fool? … Dorian would you be so kind as to help me up?”

The Mage flashed June a wicked grin as he leaned down to help him to his feet, "June my dear perhaps next time you want to surprise me with a gift you should think less... Rustic.”

Dorian was staring at him in a strange way, it made him feel like an insect about to be pinned to specimen board, or like a rabbit cornered by a fox. It made his heart race and his mouth dry, he felt outright confused!

"I know you said that I shouldn't apologise, but I feel like such an idiot!" June said in a flustered voice. Dorian was standing very close, so close that he could feel his breath on the side of his neck and the fact that Dorian still had hold of his hand had not slipped his attention. 

"How you feel at this very moment is neither here nor there" Dorian whispered in a low husky tone. "I want to know more about this gift you are so intent on giving me?" 

"Umm... well, first we have to get out of this pit, then I can take you to it" June smiled nervously. He was feeling reassured that although Dorian would still find some way to punish him for this part of the journey being such a disaster, the gift would hopefully redeem him... Hopefully. 

"Very well" Dorian said in a tone that June could've sworn sounded a little disappointed "let us find a way out of this miserable pit.”

“Umm Dorian?” June whispered in a low voice that he hoped wouldn’t reveal just how affected he was by the mage’s close proximity. 

‘Yes June?” Dorian’s voice was almost a purr as he stepped back into the younger man’s personal space and smiled up at his flustered companion. 

“I’m going to need my hand back” June mumbled as he stared down at their intertwined fingers. He felt as if his face was on fire, the embrace of their fingers seemed so close, so incredibly intimate, and it took all of his willpower not to snatch his hand away in a mad panic. 

_Thank the Creators the light in the pit is weak,_ June thought. He’d had just about enough of Dorian's particular brand of June targeted humiliation for one lifetime, it was unnerving just how much the Mage seemed to enjoy watching him squirm. He honestly didn't need to add blushing like a teenager because Dorian had touched him, to the long list of things that screamed he was a virgin. _Creators help me if Dorian finds out that little tidbit of information, he’ll never let me live it down!_  
June smiled awkwardly and slowly slipped his hand out of Dorian's, ‘I’m going to need this” he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, “if we are going to escape.”

Dorian turned away, sending him a sideways look of utter annoyance. This interaction between friends was still rather new to June, so when Dorian shot him a look like that, it never failed to fill him with a sense of dread, like he’d done something terribly wrong. He wasn’t exactly sure why the Mage would be annoyed with him for releasing his hand, but it was that look, it felt like a physical slap to the face. It was never his intention to annoy Dorian, even though he always seemed to… _Damn it!_ June frowned and chewed on his bottom lip, he almost regretted slipping his hand free.

 _For goodness sake!_ June thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head, _Today had been going so well up until now, why do things like this always happen to me?_

June pushed his self doubt aside and squared his shoulders, turning to survey the pit for a means of escape. He could ponder his constant bad luck another time. If he wanted to stay in Dorian's good graces he had to get him out of here.

After an hour involving a lot of cursing, scrambling and hoisting, June finally manage to give Dorian a good enough boost so he could grab hold of some shrubbery at the upper edge of the pit and pull himself free of the place that Dorian had appropriately named 'The place hope went to die' or the shorter less eloquent 'Shit Pit.’  
It took even longer for Dorian to help pull June free... a large tree branch and a lot of effort exerted on Dorian's part; admittedly not the most sophisticated form of rescue, but as Dorian had reminded June time and time again, he was not an outdoorsy sort of fellow, and the predicament they found themselves in was entirely June’s fault! 

 

After a short rest slumped together in the shade, June felt it was time to move on, the sun had started to dip lower in the sky and the shadows in the forest were starting to grow longer.  
Being stuck in the forest at night without shelter was not what he had in mind when he had coaxed Dorian to come along on this little adventure.

June helped pull Dorian to his feet, when it suddenly dawned on him that his friend had lost some of his earlier cheerfulness and had become almost sullen.  
_Dorian should be scolding me right about now… Why isn't he yelling at me?_  
Dorian's scoldings usually lasted for a day or two and this misadventure was worth at least three days of berating.

"Dorian are you alright? You don't look so good" June asked as he cast a scrutinizing glance over at his friend. Perhaps the mage's wounds were worse than he had lead him to believe... _Perhaps the stubborn bastards trying to be stoic._

"You needn't worry yourself on my account. I'm perfectly fine!” Dorian waved June's help aside with a grumble and a growled, "Let's just make it down to that stream. Once there I'll let you fuss over me as much as your little heart desires, whilst you help me get clean.”

Further through the forest clearing to the north of the shit pit, they could see the entirety of the ruin that they had stumbled across. It was magnificent, made of smooth pale stone, that was a stark contrast against the dark greens and browns of the forest that surrounded it. A stream babbled lazily across the glade, resting in deeper pools where large smooth rocks jutted out of the soft green undergrowth. The stream tumbled across the larger rocks forming several small waterfalls before it finally, plunged out of sight through a crumbling section of the ruins outer wall. 

Dorian leaned heavily against a tree as he admired the view. It would've all been quite stirring and dare he even think it, just a little bit romantic... if it wasn't for the nausea and and throbbing pain that had unpacked it's bags and decided to take up residence in his blighted arm.

His body was aching from the fall, as was the offending arm, which was still bleeding through the caked on muck from the pit. Dorian shuddered at the thought of it, he'd been to some truly awful places over the years but that place would haunt his dreams.  
The only good thing about this experience thus far, was that delightfully awkward moment when his young companion had tried to boost him out of the pit. June had lost his grip on Dorian’s leg and grasped a lot higher by complete accident.

He laughed quietly to himself; the look on June’s face when the younger man realized that he'd ended up grabbing his arse, well that was priceless. June panicking and then dropping him, leaving him clinging to the edge of the grimy pit only to fall back down, not so much fun. Then to realise June hadn't actually moved and had instead tried to catch him, leaving them in a glorious tangled mess of arms and legs… well that was a tad painful but also... priceless.

_Kaffas!_

He had let his mind wander and now June was giving him that ‘why are you being weird look?’ Dorian sighed a long overly dramatic sigh, he’d honestly had just about enough walking for one day.  
"June I understand you are very excited about this little adventure of ours and I am all a tingle with excitement at the thought of my gift, but really! I can not go another step with my arm in such an awful condition.” 

Dorian was tired and he knew he probably looked like a disaster! _Oh what a delightful mess this day has been,_ he groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face.  
“What I wouldn’t give for some wine!” he said as he turned to shot June a wistful look, “This gift of mine, it wouldn’t happen to be some ancient cellar of perfectly preserved wines, would it?” 

June burst out laughing and he shook his head, “No, I’m sorry Dorian it's not wine, but I’ll be sure to buy you a bottle or two when we make it back, you definitely deserve it.” 

"Humph! I suppose that just this once I will not argue with you, I think a deep muscle massage to accompany a very expensive bottle of wine, might just get you back into my good books" he winked at a very flushed looking June. The younger man muttered something inaudible before averting his eyes to a moss covered rock, like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

 _How long was June going to string this along under the guise of friendship? Perhaps all the subtle hints and flirtations were too subtle..._  
_No that couldn't be it. Dorian Pavus was many things, but subtle was not one of those things._ He sighed again, this time loud enough to drag the younger man’s attention away from that sodding rock. June looked almost sick with worried… It made him want to reach up and stroke the those worry lines away.

_No damn it! No pity! Let June worry, it's the very least he deserves for dragging me out into this accursed wilderness! The wilderness?! of all the miserable places! Why me? Why did no one ever think to take me some place nice, like a café or a salon? Not once has anyone ever seen fit to grasp hold of my arm and say ‘Dorian! You simply must accompany me on a month long adventure of shopping and indulging in the lap of luxury. Oh and because you're such a dear treasured friend, every night you'll be provided with an exquisite dinner of your choice.’ Why was it always dirt, bugs and near death experiences? With Camping!! And stew!!_

Dorian’s internal grievances were soon overshadowed by his arm, which felt like it was slowly killing him and nausea that had been increasing with each sluggish step. The pain combined with the nausea had started causing his sight to blur alarmingly at the edges. "My dear June, I do hope you make a better healer than navigator" Dorian winced as he lowered himself onto a soft looking patch of moss, “Because I am done! I’m not taking another step.”

He scrunched his eyes tight and winced in pain as he positioned his back against the trunk of a tree. The pain was understandable, after all he'd fallen into the pit twice, it was no wonder everything felt a little tender. He opened one eye and with all the sass he could muster he snapped up at June "well?"

"Well what?" June asked with a bewildered look of innocence plastered over his ridiculously handsome features. 

Dorian sighed and in a tone that made the younger man physically shiver, he murmured "Are you going to stand there gaping like a fish on dry land, or are you going to strip me naked and tend to my wounds?" If June wasn't paying attention before, he was now. Dorian closed his eyes and delighted in the reaction his words had stirred in his docile companion, _there's hope for this adventure yet,_ Dorian thought to himself as he stretched out his aching legs and waited for the fun to begin.


	2. Just a Little Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian takes tormenting June to the next level. June has no idea of how to handle the situation.

Shadows stretched across the forest glade, signalling that the afternoon was drawing to a close and that night would soon be upon them. June craned his neck to look up at the sky, he guessed they had two, maybe three hours of light left. This was worrying because with the darkness comes things that are looking for an easy meal, a tasty mage (pre tenderized) would make a lovely snack for any number of nasty creatures. 

June’s mind began to race with every awful scenario that could possibly come from them having to spend the night in the forest. Everything from bandits, crazed dragon beasts to famished bears ran rampant through his mind, as he stood frozen staring down at his friend. 

He shook his head, clearing it of his waking nightmares and moved to kneel at Dorian’s side to examine his companion’s wounds. The Mage looked asleep leaning against the tree but June knew better. “How are you feeling?” June asked as he struggled to keep the dread from his face, the thought of having to spend the night in the wilds, with Dorian in this condition had him more than a little worried. 

Dorian opened his eyes, wincing as he turned his face to look up at June, “I have been better, I won’t lie but I’m sure once I’m clean and you’ve tended to my wounds everything will be... just peachy. Then again, if we consider the circumstance in which we find ourselves my dear June… we are in the middle of nowhere with the day nearing an end and we are probably going to be eaten alive by wild animals, or carried away by ravenous insects.” Dorian smiled a slightly forced smile of half hearted reassurance. “You’re of elven descent aren't you June? you’d have to know a few things about surviving in the untamed wilderness of Nevarra, yes?” 

June smiled an equally forced smile, resisting the urge to wail like a small child, “I know enough” June replied, giving Dorian a gentle reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

The fact was, that what June did know about surviving in the wilderness could fill a library worth of books, he had spent most of his life in the wilds, but that wasn’t the problem, he feared for his friends safety more than anything, the wilds were no place to get hurt and Dorian did not look well.

June forced another smile, trying his hardest to reassure his friend that the situation was not as bad as it seemed “well I guess we had better get cleaned up.”

Dorian arched an eyebrow at June, "there's still the matter of my clothing?" The look June shot him was simply puzzled, he stamped down the urge to grind his teeth and instead opted to take a few deep breaths, "June! I can't lift my other arm, which means I only have the use of one hand. How in blazes do you think I'm going to get undressed with only one hand?!" 

'With extreme difficulty?" June quipped before he could stop himself. The look his friend shot him suggested that his smart mouthed reply was far from amusing.

"Oh! so you're actually serious about me undressing you?" June asked in a voice that he would deny to his dying day sounded anything but calm and collected. It was most definitely not squeaky! Grown men don't squeak. June cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest, "I thought you were having a laugh at my expense... why? I mean... you seriously need me to help? I will, if you cant do it yourself, its just... never mind" June deflated a little under Dorian's unblinking gaze, "lets get this done."

To say June was efficient in his method of undressing him of his sullied clothing would’ve been an understatement, June's elegant slender fingers unfastened buckles and untied straps with impressive speed and in under two minutes he had been stripped of everything but his smalls.

Dorian delighted in the fact that he had managed to make the younger man blush yet again, it settled in a soft rosy hue across his flawless cheekbones and down the side of his neck to disappear beneath his collar, he only wished June was wearing less clothing, he'd love to know just how far down that blush went. 

“How are you feeling June?” Dorian murmured lazily. “you're looking a little flushed” He flashed June a weak but wicked grin, the sight of which made his friends face burn an even deeper shade of red, it was delicious. 

“Dorian why in all of Thedas does your clothing have to have so many buckles and overly complicated ties on it?” June huffed in hopes of changing the subject. This had been torture for him and Dorian knew it. The man seemed to be enjoying himself far too much for someone in crippling agony! 

June swore quietly under his breath, wishing that Dorian would stop toying with him. It seemed that every time he'd grazed the tips of his fingers over the the mage's skin, the man would moan or whisper that he wished he had more clothing to take off. Honestly it beyond was distracting and with their situation getting more dire every minute they wasted, he had no time to play this game, no matter how much he wanted to.

Dorian arched an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject, he smiled and shrugged “my dear June its all in the name of protection” he fell silent; June’s hands paused in the process of balling up his ruined clothing in his cloak. Dorian could almost hear the wheels turning in the younger man's head, June was probably trying to figure out whether or not he should ask. He grinned knowing full well that his perfectly baited trap would soon catch his curious companion, June wouldn't be able to resist.

June knew he was being baited, it was obvious, but he had to know. He had been wondering about it for months, all those shiny buckles… there had to be a reason behind them, something better than, _‘oh June I’d noticed you staring, do you like them?? they’re so very pretty… It's the height of fashion, don't you know! You should let me strip you of those rags and redress you in something more fitting your devastatingly good looks.’_ He grinned as he imagined Dorian ranting something about Navarans and their lack of fashion sense, it was classic Dorian.

“Ok I’ll bite” June answered giving Dorian a puzzled grin, “how can all this" June waved the sullied clothing in Dorian's face "protect you? is it something to do with magic? oh are they enchanted with glyphs of protection?” June unwrapped the clothing and squinted, as if narrowing his eyes might reveal something magical that he had previously overlooked.

Dorian laughed slowly shaking his head, “No no, it's much simpler than that, although... enchanted buckles… now that's an idea that would surely make a lot of coin” Dorian paused seemingly lost in thought. 

June impatient to learn the truth leaned forward and waved his hand in Dorian’s line of sight, “you didn't answer my question about this!" He waved the overcomplicated mess of ties, buckles and ornately embroidered cloth under the mage's nose.” He was starting to worry about his friend, perhaps Dorian had hit his head a little too hard in the fall… _Oh creators what if it's mind sickness?!_ June's face began to lose colour, as his fears gnawed away at his resolve. He had heard terrible things about people that lost their minds to the sickness, he hoped this wasn't the case. 

Dorian’s attention snapped back to June, reassuring his friend that he hadn’t lost all his faculties,“Makers balls that smells! Dorian grimaced as he pushed the clothing away from his face. "The buckles, ties and strapping?" Dorian smiled tilting his head to the side, "well it's quite simple really. It took you just over two minutes to undress me” Dorian winked and sent June a utterly wicked smirk, “such skilled fingers you have June, but I wasn't struggling or trying to burn your face off. Just imagine if someone got it into their brutish heads that they wanted to engage in some form of carnal relations, that let's say I wasn't interested in. Well they’d have one hell of a time trying to get at my delectable flesh.”  
“Also they're marvelously shiny and the sparkle brings out the colour of my eyes, wouldn't you agree?” Dorian grinned a short lived grin as he saw the reaction his words had stirred in his companion. 

The look on June's face was one of absolute horror, ”why would anyone try to do such a thing?” June wanted to kick himself for changing the subject, the thought of Dorian being forced against his will… To… Well it made him feel sick to his stomach.

_Fuck!_ Was this another of Dorian’s games? It couldn't be. _Why in oblivion would he tease me about something like this?_ Either way June was not happy with images his friend’s answer brought to mind.

June shot him a fierce look, and gently reached down to tilt his face so he could look directly into his smoky grey eyes, “If anyone was to ever hurt you Dorian, there would be nowhere safe in the whole of Thedas for them to hide. I would make them beg for death!” June’s eyes burned bright with pain, anger and a sadness that puzzled the Mage. Dorian had hit a nerve in his friend and he instantly felt the bite of regret starting to sink its teeth in. 

“Festis bei umo Canavarum” Dorian whispered, “Forgive me June, It was not my intention to upset you, it was an attempt at humour, somewhat distasteful, I’ll give you, but still it was supposed to be a… ugh never mind” he felt like an utter fool. 

June’s hand slipped from Dorian’s cheek, the anger that had burned in his eyes faded as fast as it had appeared, now he just looked tired. Dorian sighed and closed his eyes, June was quite the puzzle, one minute he was all wide eyed, innocent and sweet, and the next he was snarling bloody murder. 

Dorian opened his eyes again and stared up into June's large sad eyes. The younger man's eyes were the colour of a faded embrium bloom, pale mauve flecked with shards of iridescent magenta. 

_A person could lose themselves in those eyes,_ Dorian mused.

He shook his head finally breaking away from June's gaze, “If it's all the same to you, I’d rather we just forgot this conversation ever happened" Dorian whispered in an apologetic tone. 

June quirked him a sad little smile and nodded “I couldn't agree more, now let's get you settled down in that small pool and then I can make us a fire.”

June slid an arm around Dorian’s waist and gently helped ease his friend to his feet. On rising Dorian clutched at his head as a wave of nausea swept over him, little black spots blurred his vision and the ground looked like it was rising to meet him, “Venhedis!” Dorian's voice was as unsteady as the rest of him. “June my good man, I’m more than a little skeptical of your marvelous plan to leave me to bathe while you go make a fire. Is a fire absolutely necessary? I might very well pass out and drown!”

June had to admit Dorian did look genuinely concerned and as if to cement his voiced concerns, the Mage tried taking a step forward only to stumble backwards straight into June's body. Dorian's face ended up resting in the soft curve of his neck, the rest of the man's magnificent bronze body was pressed in a slump against the length of his own. 

‘Oops” Dorian muttered against June’s bare neck, “You're going to have to help me save what little dignity I have left.”

June could tell Dorian was smiling, he could feel his lips twitch against his neck and the soft tickle of his moustache as he spoke. It sent a shiver down the length of his body, and for the longest five seconds imaginable he lost the ability to move or breathe. Finally with his arm still encircling Dorian’s bare waist, he silently and with great care detached himself from his friend’s unexpected embrace. 

The short journey down to the water was a slow one. Dorian argued the the whole way down to the stream and to make things worse, only one minute in to their little journey and it seemed like Dorian had honestly stopped trying to help. Having to juggle a wounded Mage on one arm and a pile of filthy clothes in the other was far more difficult than June had previously thought. 

June gently helped Dorian settle on the bank next to the stream and dumped his satchel and the dirty bundle of clothing down next to him. “Right” June said in a cheery tone, sounding entirely too cheery for the situation “next time we strip you closer to the stream, because that was a disaster.”

Dorian beamed up at June, “well I wouldn't write it off as a complete disaster, after all you got to enjoy having my naked body pressed up against yours. Also what's this about there being a next time? Did undressing me leave that much of an impression, that you hunger to do it again?” 

June choked on the very air he'd been trying to breathe, sending him into a coughing fit that lasted for quite a few minutes, he was somewhat thankful for the distraction, because choking on nothing in particular gave him an excuse to avoid Dorian’s heated gaze.

Once his impromptu coughing fit had subsided, he frowned his best look of disapproval in Dorian’s direction and marched off to the edge of the glade where he began searching for some of the more useful herbs that seemed thrived in this particular region of Nevarra.

_Maybe if I'm lucky,_ June thought to himself, _I'll find some passiflora and I can use it to knock Dorian out for an hour or two,_ he grinned wickedly at the thought as he continued collecting the herbs. 

“Tah Dah!” June returned only minutes later with an armful of herbs, roots and a chunk of what looked like tree bark, he was beaming a very self satisfied smile that was somewhat infections. 

Before Dorian knew what was happening he was smiling back at the gorgeous idiot, “what did you find that's put you in such a good mood?” Dorian asked. 

June, completely ignoring Dorian’s question had already set to work mashing some of the plants together on one of the smooth rocks at the water's edge. He used the flat edge from one of his knives to crush the herbs and bark together to make a grimey unappealing paste, 

“June darling you're not going to make me eat that slop are you?” Dorian asked with a concerned look of distaste. 

June slowed his feverish pace and looked up from his task, “not at all, my squeamish friend, this is for our clothes when I wash them.” June reached over and dangled a handful of herbs in Dorian's face, "these I'll boil and make you drink" June smiled wickedly, "it tastes the way nug piss smells, so... sorry in advance" June laughed at the sour face Dorian pulled and set back to working on the mixture, he worked until it was a smooth, dark brown paste. ‘There!” he announced triumphantly “it's done.”

June plonked himself down next to his friend and began unlacing his boots, he would let the mud on his boots dry, then scrape it off later. He propped both Dorian’s and his own boots in a waning patch of sunlight and then turned to face his companion, “I just thought I’d wash our clothes first then we could let them dry by a fire while I get you clean… don’t you agree?”

Dorian nodded in agreement “That my dear friend is a marvelous idea" he sent June a little smile "I have spent most of the afternoon covered in filth, what's another twenty minutes going to hurt? Just don’t wander too far… after all, you are leaving me in a somewhat vulnerable state” Dorian gestured at his nakedness with a weak wave of his hand.

June looked the man over one more time before he dashed red faced into the forest to begin collecting the kindling and wood needed for the fire. 

Dorian watched him disappear into the forest, June moved with surprising grace and speed for someone that spent most of the day tripping over his own feet. He sighed as he let his eyes fall shut, well at the very least June had all his wits about him. Dorian wouldn’t openly admit it, but if he had to be in a mess with anyone he wouldn't want it to be anyone but June.

Dorian counted four trips in total for his friend to gather what seemed like a ridiculous amount of firewood, June arranged it all against a nearby tree, stacking it in various piles depending on size. 

He enjoyed watching June work, the younger man's movements were quick and practiced from years of practical self reliance. It made Dorian ache that this glittering treasure had lived such a rough life, June should be living a life of opulence, pampered and cared for not scrounging out a meager existence at the arse end of Thedus! His friend deserved more! 

June collected his knife from where he had left it and began cutting out a large circular section of moss from the ground, the younger man peeled back the moss exposing the dark earth underneath, working at a feverish pace until the base of fire pit was complete. 

June circled the bare earth with rocks and piled the wood high, it was only once all the wood was in place that he finally turned to look expectantly across at his friend, “Dorian” June whispered in a sweet tone. 

Dorian lay to the side with his eyes half closed wishing the nausea would subside, he felt wretched. “Yes June?!” his reply came out more gruff than he had intended it, but he was past the point of making apologies. His stomach was churning and there was a sharp pulse of what felt like burning misery just behind his left eye, also coupled with the fact his arm felt like it was broken… He was utterly miserable! 

June smiled, and continued in a soft soothing tone “do you think you’re up to the challenge of lighting the fire?” June moved closer to sit beside his friend, gently smoothing the hair back from his friends face leaving his hand resting over Dorian's forehead. 

He held in his other hand some bark that had been shredded and made into a loose ball, ”all you have to do is give me a tiny spark and I’ll catch it in this ball of tinder.”

Dorian let out a sharp laugh ”A tiny spark you say? are you mad?! The way I'm feeling right now, I could just as easily set you on fire! June can’t you do that charming woodsman trick and light it with a rock and two sticks?” Dorian could feel June’s glare bore through his closed eyelids. “Ugh! fine. I will do my best, but you are not holding that, do you hear me? The last thing I need right now is you bursting into flames.” Dorian motioned June to help him into a sitting position, the world swirled and grew dim for no more than a second but it was enough to make him cry out in distress, inducing more than a little spark. 

Fire leapt outwards from Dorian’s splayed fingertips, scorching not only the fire pit, but the immediate area surrounding the pit and a bush halfway across the glade. It was spectacular! 

June beamed a look of admiration at his companion, “Dorian that was incredible! A bit over the top, but still... just incredible and look, you even managed to start the fire” June laughed, pointing at the fire that had crackled to life thanks to Dorian's accidental fireball.

Dorian smiled up at June, "nothing like a little spark to move things along. I'm sure you must be relieved you didn't try to catch that in your little ball of fluff.”

June looked down at his friend with a quirky little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “what's a few fireballs between friends?”

Dorian beamed back at his companion. he was utterly enamored with the odd young man that was holding him steady. Any normal person would've panicked or yelled fearful of what had just happened but not June. No, not his June. He just laughed. He accepted the situation as what it was. A mishap. An accident. Because in June's eyes, mundane or magical an accident was still just an accident. 

June helped ease Dorian back down to rest, "I will give your wounds a quick clean and I can give you something to help ease the pain if you'd like, but then I need you to rest" June said in a serious tone. "I mean it! You need to rest.”

Dorian held his good arm up in surrender, "I submit" Dorian flashed June a weak but seductive look, slowly running his hand down the length of his bare body "do with me what you will. I am in your hands, so do try and be gentle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to edit this myself but I'm dyslexic so its a little tough :) hopefully you can forgive any poor punctuation, grammar or the spelling mistakes that I'm sure are still hidden amongst the paragraphs.


	3. Golden Paramour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is a good friend... well he's trying... at the very least he's being discreet about his pining for a certain clueless Nevarran. June on the other hand isn't used to looking after anyone and the stress is starting to show. 
> 
> Just a bit of a fill chapter cause I've been super lazy... mostly playing Mass Effect. Yeah I may have a bit of a problem :D
> 
> As usual please forgive any of my mistakes. I'm writer and editor on this fic... (insert shudder here) yeah its about as fun as it sounds lol

Dorian woke groggy from sleep, the once sunny glade was now filled with the golden glow of sunset. He frowned, unsure of when he'd fallen asleep or where he was for that matter. He wasn't even sure why he had stirred in the first place, that was until the sound of churning water broke the silence. 

He turned his head tentatively to see June waist deep in one of the further off pools scrubbing at a piece of clothing. “Sweet maker” Dorian breathed as he drank in the sight of the man; the rich amber glow of the sunset wrapped around him, setting his already beautiful skin ablaze. He must've looked like a drooling simpleton but Dorian couldn't bring himself to avert his eyes, The younger man looked like an emblazoned God.

June stood in the shallows of one of the swirling pools, completely naked from the waist up, surrounded by fluffy looking suds. Making an educated guess Dorian concluded that the suds must've came from that awful looking muck June had scraped together earlier. 

He continued to watch as June tossed the last piece of clothing up on to the rocks and hauled his long muscular body out of the water. It was only once June had lifted himself free of the water (much to Dorian's delight), that it became very clear that his sweet young companion wasn't just naked from the waist up. Dorian lay motionless, his breath stuck in his throat as he was tried to decide weather or not to feign sleep or say something. Dorian knew that his outright staring was intrusive and impolite, but he couldn't tear his eyes away he was enthralled. Shoving all thoughts of how inappropriate his leering was, Dorian continued to watch (covertly through his eyelashes) as the sweet vision of loveliness strolled across the clearing, June's arms full of wet clothes, his damp skin bathed in golden sunlight. 

He watched as June's muscular arms flexed as he held the wet clothing tighter against his bare chest, water streamed from the wet clothes leaving tiny rivers of incandescent light sliding down the length of his naked body. 

Dorian sucked in a deep breath, it felt like his blood had been replaced with molten fire, all manner of filthy salacious thoughts ran wild through his mind, everyone of them involving his young companion and his lack of clothing. By the maker how he wanted to lay with June, to taste and touch every inch of him, to wrap himself in the sweet ecstasy that was June, to feel him bury himself deep inside until they both burst in sweet euphoric pleasure. 

He shut his eyes, biting back a groan as he rolled over in a subtle attempt to hide his arousal. Dorian was well aware that having your friend stare at you with an obvious bulge in your pants wasn’t necessarily the best way to go about wooing someone. 

_Venhedis!_ Dorian scowled at himself as he pressed his hand over the offending appendage. _You've got to keep it together Pavus! You're acting like a horny adolescent! You know June deserves better than this._

As much as he wanted to devour June, at that moment all he really wanted was to avoid anymore awkwardness with the man. June had, after all only just started opening up about his feelings towards him and he didn't want to set their delicate relationship back. As bold as June was in all other aspects of life, when it came to emotional connections he was as skittish as a baby Halla.

June was complete unaware of Dorian's consciousness, he rolled his shoulders, stretching himself out trying to coax the bunched muscles of his back to relax. _By the creators I feel stiff and more than a little sore._ He glanced over at Dorian, wondering if it was wholly inappropriate to wake his friend and ask him if he'd mind rubbing some salve into his shoulder… June slapped his hand to his forehead just for thinking it. 

_Of course that's inappropriate! What the all of Thedas was wrong with him!?_ June huffed a soft frustrated laugh at his own stupidity, he still had so much to learn about… Well everything. He felt more than blessed that he had Dorian, the man had the patience of a saint and the face to match. 

All things considering everything had gone rather well and June was honestly quite pleased with himself. He had finally finished the more tedious task of organizing their temporary camp. He'd made a small shelter and a half decent drying rack for their clothes. Using some cut down branches, the canvas from his satchel and some clever ingenuity on his part, it was honestly much nicer than he usually bothered to make for himself. 

Without any more hesitation June quietly set the clothes out to dry. He rummaged through his satchel to retrieve his precious leather wrapped bar of soap and then silently slipped into the pool closest to where Dorian lay feigning sleep. He finished washing the last of the muck from his hair and body. _Ahh yes,_ he sighed silently. It certainly felt good to finally be clean. June smiled to himself as he leaned back against a large rock at the pools edge, the cold against his sore back felt glorious. He let out a low groan, now all he had to do was deal with Dorian... June groaned again as he turned his attention to his beautiful sleeping companion. 

_Fantastic!_ June thought, _It's time for more humiliation,_ “yes it's time to think cold thoughts June. Cold cold thoughts” he muttered as made his way across to Dorian.

Crouching waist deep in the water June leaned over to wake his sleeping friend, "Dorian? It's time to wake up.”

He was just about to get out and give him a gentle shake when Dorian answered with an amused smirk, "oh I'm not asleep. You woke me about ten minutes earlier with all your frolicking, I've just been resting my eyes.”

June stretched across to where Dorian lay and pulled him closer to the water, "frolicking? I was washing our clothes, there was no frolicking. Wait… do you mean to tell me, that for the last ten minutes you've been awake and you didn't say a word? You weren't watching me were you?"

Dorian shot him a heated look, "you were the one making all the noise. I admit I may of had the tiniest peek, and I'm happy to say I was far from disappointed.”

June blushed a violent shade of red, "is that so? well I was just thinking that you look mighty comfortable… A bit too comfortable for my liking" and with one swift motion, June tugged his friends body straight into the frigid water of the pool. 

Dorian let out a undignified yelp of surprise as the icy water hit the warmth of his skin, he scrambled to find purchase on the only thing at hand, which just happened to be June. The younger man laughed as he encircled Dorian in his arms holding him tight around the waist, slowly drawing him into a deeper section of the stream right under one of the smaller waterfalls. June let the water cascade over them both plastering Dorian's hair to his face and leaving him looking half drowned and somewhat unimpressed.

“Sooo… How are you feeling?” June asked moments later as he propped his light-headed friend up on a shallow rock ledge at the edge of the water. 

Dorian leaned against June’s shoulder feeling still rather woozy and tired, “I feel veritably virile. June you must tell me what was in that nug piss you made me drink, I haven't slept like that in years.” 

June laughed and carded his fingers through Dorian's wet hair “ohh you know, a bit of this and a bit of that. I can’t give away all my secrets, a man has to keep a little bit of mystery about himself.”

Dorian shrugged lazily, “suit yourself. I’ll let you keep your little secret, but do tell me how long you have studied Herbalism? I'm somewhat curious, as you tend not to talk about it much and you seem to be very skilled at it.”

The younger man scrunched his face up thinking back to some distant memory, _By the Maker he looks adorable when he does that,_ Dorian mused as he craned his neck to watch June's face. 

_Kaffas! You need to stop obsessing, June is 15 years your junior. You know this will not end well! He deserves better!_ Dorian rationalised as he continued to stare, open and amorously. _There's no harm in looking… right? Just don't touch._

_Easier said than done._

June made a noise that snapped Dorian out of his troublesome thoughts, it seemed that his friend had faltered, his face had lost its smile as he started to carefully explain himself. “I think I was five when I started my studies… although I've got to say ‘studies’ is a generous term. It was more like practical demonstration… by Ma Mamae, she said it was important that I learn. That it would serve me well, and in the end it was what she had wanted for me, so I learned. Good little June, always the obedient little len seth’lin.” He spat the last word out as if it were poison on his tongue, and he turned away with a sigh. “Dorian you should know I have a somewhat disconnected relationship with my.... family. Ir abelas, you don’t need to hear my grumblings. Please let me start again.”

Dorian stared up into June's face gently brushing the tips of his fingers against the bare flesh at June’s collarbone “my dear sweet June you of all people should know that I am the last person to judge when it comes to family. You have my word, I will prod no further, after all discussing family should be done over a good bottle of Pinot noir… or three, if our families are anything to go by.”

Dorian splayed his fingers out across June’s shoulders, kneading gently at the bunched up muscles coiled beneath the man's skin, trying his best to soothe the tension from the younger man’s shoulders. He looked up to pin June with what he hoped was a serious but concerned look, “Tell me tho…. what was that elven word you used just now? _seth’lin_ … What is its meaning? The way you said it... I'm of the mind that its not in anyway flattering.” 

June smiled sadly down into Dorian’s concerned grey eyes as he gently wiped away some more of the muck from his friend's cheek. “Len seth’lin? You're correct it is Elven. It means child of thin blood… I'm a halfling, as you well know, and it is because of this I am welcome by neither ma Mamae nor my father's people. I am alone. So you were correct on both accounts its a poisonous word... an insult.”

Dorian wanted to soothe the younger man, to wrap him up, far away from whatever cruelty the world had laid upon him. June had such a precious heart, a heart that saw his flaws and still accepted him without judgement, without question. A sharp pain radiated through Dorian's chest, it churned and twisted at the thought of June carrying this burden alone… No. June deserved better than this! He deserved to be loved, to be smothered with affection till he forgot what it felt like to feel anything other than safe. 

The silence stretched onwards as June pressed Dorian tighter in his embrace “Ir abelas, Can we please not talk of the failings of my blood? it brings back memories and feelings that I do not wish to remember. You said you wanted to know of my studies?” 

Dorian nodded, remaining silent as he allowed June a moment to settle his thoughts. In time June would tell him everything, now was not the time to force the issue, he'd let his baby Halla have all the time he needed. Dorian knew exactly how fragile this moment was, if he held it too close, too tight, he would see it crushed. 

June drew in a deep breath, smiling a crooked unsure smile before continuing "I’ve studied Herbalism for 20 years. I am very very good at it, so good in fact that I’ve been asked to share my knowledge with the College of Magi in Navarra. They want to pick my brain... That's the saying isn't it?"

Dorian made a sour face and started to protest, but June was quick to continue. "Oh don’t worry Dorian, I’ve politely declined their offer, I'll continue to freelance and share some of my findings with them” June flashed him a wicked grin, “I’m more of a doer than a sit around and talk about it kind of person.” And with saying that, June lifted Dorian's rump and with one smooth movement stripped him of his undergarments. "I need these to properly clean and redress your wound" June's face was flushed but still grinning as he held up the undergarments. All trace of June's earlier sorrow was replaced with joy at the surprise that was obviously plastered all over his face. 

Dorian arched an eyebrow and leaned into the younger man, his voice low, so low that it could barely be called a whisper, "you've done that before haven't you? Such skill June... I'm starting to think I barely know you." 

June coughed vehemently shaking his head, “Honestly Dorian you're the first person I’ve ever had to undress so I wouldn’t know if removing your… undergarments was skillful or not” June stopped abruptly as it dawned on him just how virginal that had made him sound. 

Dorian laughed quietly to himself, but decided against vexing his companion anymore than he already had. It would be a long night and he didn’t want to spend it on opposite sides of the fire ignoring one another. 

June tightened his grip around Dorian's waist, letting his friend lean his head against his chest once more. It felt glorious to have Dorian in his arms, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Ir abelas, I feel so miserable about all of this, I promise I will never take you on one of my expeditions ever again. All future gifts that I give you will be small enough to wrap in a box” June whispered against the top of Dorian's head. That guilt was twisting like a lead serpent in the pit of his stomach, his friend had been right, this was all his fault. 

Dorian tilted his face to look up at June, "I distinctly remember telling you to save your apologies until we are out of the wilds and I'm sitting in a tavern with a wine in my hand. Also in the future, gifts of wines, sweets and/or silks are always welcome" he gave June a cheeky wink as he closed his eyes, resting his head back against June's chest. 

"Ugh I feel like I have the worst hangover in all of Thedus" Dorian mumbled as June held him steady, letting him continue his grumbling about the injustice of having to feel this way when he hadn't had a sip of drink in two days.

June laughed silently, oh how he enjoyed spending time with his beautiful prickly friend. Dorian was so different from anyone he had ever met, so soft and smooth to look at and equally so to touch, but it wasn't just the physical aspects the drew him to the older man, it was his strength. Dorian was strong and independent and oh so wickedly clever, he had a mind that was as sharp and quick as an assassin's dagger and a tongue to match. Dorian was just so… so...

 _Brilliant. Dorian’s so brilliant,_ June smiled to himself as he stared down at his grumbling companion.

June gently stroked the back of Dorian's neck with one hand while the other held him steady, "oh don't fret Dorian. All you have to do is lean up against me and look pretty. I'll have you cleaned up in no time.” The mage muttered some inaudible protests before ultimately letting him begin the delicate task of washing the muck from his body and hair. Once he had the man clean, June turned his attention to attending his friend's wounds, using the stolen undergarments to hold his special healing poultice against the wound. 

The healing poultice was a mundane combination of healing herbs imbued with the essence of renewal. June had used all his skill to balance the mixture, but he'd worried that it wouldn't be enough. He wanted to be sure that Dorian healed fast, with little to no pain, so he sent out the call. Just a gentle whisper in the glow of the afternoon and she answered. She always answered. They had known each other since he was a child, perhaps even longer than that. 

She, a gentle and pure spirit of nature that lingered between this world and the next, and him, a mix blood child wandering alone in the wilds. 

She did as he knew she would, swirling around him, helping soothe his fears and settle his doubts and with one small feathery whisper, it was done. She linger over him for a moment longer, and then with a gentle touch she slipped away, leaving him alone in the afternoon sunlight. 

June sighed as he rested his cheek against Dorian's head, he hoped this would help. He hated bothering his spirit friend for help, even if she'd never complain.

“Our clothes should be well on the way to being dry, so we should probably finish up and get out” June suggested as he pulled what he hoped was the last leaf out of his friends disheveled hair. “Dorian you’ll be happy to know that you almost look like your usual dashing self.” There was no reply from Dorian, he had either fallen asleep or passed out pressed up against June's chest. 

_Don't panic!_ June thought to himself as he stared down at his silent friend, _Too late!_ a traitorous voice shouted back, as terror settled and grew like a disease in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient Tevene words that Dorian uses throughout the story are  
> Venhedis = a generic curse word.  
> Fasta vass = another curse word  
> Kaffas = yet another curse word. More specifically it means shit.  
> Festis bei umo canavarum = You will be the death of me.
> 
> June is a halfling that was raised by his Dalish mother so he speaks both the common tongue as well as Elvish.  
> Ir abelas = I am sorry  
> ma Mamae = My Mother


	4. Virtuous Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June has a little breakdown and Dorian lets June know whats on his mind.
> 
> This is 1 of 2 tiny chapters then it'll be back to the big ones :D also Tags are being updated cause things are heating up.

Dorian woke with a start, he was lying in June's arms near the fire, his friend was staring down at him with big fearful eyes. ”Dorian I insist you teach me that curse word you used earlier.” 

He blinked, somewhat confused by June’s request, “Fasta vass, Kaffas or Venhedis? Wait! Why do you want to learn Tevene curse words? Also how did I get here? I don't recall getting out of the water.” Dorian's fought the urge to snuggle up into June's arms, it was the look of unadulterated fear on the younger man's face that sent the thought skittering back into the depths of his mind. His young companion honestly looked on the verge of tears, and the fact that he was holding Dorian's body in what could only be describe as a rib crushing embrace, further cemented the thought that something terrible must of happened. Of all the awful thoughts that could've come slinking their way through the forefront of his mind, the first thought that popped up to say hello was how completely and utterly naked they both were. 

_Darkspawn naked! Darkspawn in raunchy sleepwear... Blackwall in raunchy sleepwear... Mother in raunchy sleepwear... Sweet Maker kill me now! That image! I'll never be aroused again._

“You! You Just scared me half to death! that's why I want to learn the curse words. I had to carry your body out of the water. I've never been so frightened in my life. Dorian I almost lost my mind at the thought of losing you!" June’s voice had wavered and if it had been under any other circumstances, he may of felt a little embarrassed, as it was he was still on the verge of howling like a lost mabari pup.

Dorian struggled to propped himself into an upright position, the world swirled a little as he leaned back still tightly encircled in June’s arms. Dorian cursed quietly, June looked pale and scared. He felt awful for an entirely different reason now; _I must of been completely unconscious for June to be so worried._ Dorian slipped his good arm behind June’s back to run his fingers through his friends long wet hair. “I’m sorry my sweet friend, please believe me when I say, It was not my intention to frighten you." 

Dorian pressed crosser to June, attempting to soothe his younger companions fears. The damp heated press of their naked bodies, sent a traitorous ripple of burning arousal down to the pit of his stomach, _Kaffas!_ he knew he shouldn’t... but even his dizzy disorientated state he wanted June and in his naked state there was no way to deny just how much his younger companion affected him.

 _One kiss_ , Dorian thought. _Sweet maker just let me steal one kiss. Please... Just one._

Dorian smiled nervously up into those iridescent eyes, as he let the tips of his fingers brush a feathery caress over the soft skin of June's cheek, "I will do my very best not to pass out again, I will not however teach you Tevene curse words, your lips are far too pretty to utter such foul things.”

June's breath caught in his throat as he looked down into his companion's smouldering grey eyes, they were dark, filled with raw emotion. _What does that mean?_ June swallowed hard as the realisation hit him like a charging great bear. _He wants me to kiss him?? Sweet creators what do I do?_

Dorian pressed in closer, letting his fingers tangle in June’s hair coaxing the younger man’s face closer to his own, "yes those lips are far too pretty" he whispered as he beckoned June to dip his head closer till their lips finally touched. 

The younger man gasped against Dorian's lips and practically melted into his embrace, he could feel his body practically light up at the responsiveness of June’s touch. He tilted June’s head and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue against June's, "So sweet" Dorian murmured against June's lips as he pulled the younger man down to press him back into the ground.

June moaned into the kiss,"this had better not be a dream" he mumbled as he abandoned his inhibitions, he'd let Dorian have his way. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally, the day had been long and stress filled, the need to let go, to abandon himself in Dorian's touch was too tempting. _Yes to hell with consequences_ , June thought as he let pressed down into Dorian's all consuming embrace. 

June's naked body weighed down on top of him, moulding into his body as their kiss grew more passionate. He was momentarily taken back by just how much June there was, the younger man was 6ft of solid muscle. Long lean limbs of golden silk tangled with his own as Dorian slid his hand down along June's back to grasp the smooth taut mounds of June's arse, firmly pulling him against him. The younger man's arousal pressed hot and heavy against his thigh, larger than his own but ait was thrilling to feel June's skin against his own and to know that his attraction was not as one-sided as he had once thought.

The embrace was everything Dorian could've hoped for, feeling June's teeth graze against his lips, gasping as those perfect slender fingers twisted through his hair, feeling June grind his beautiful cock against his thigh. Hearing June mumble soft whimpering nonsense against his mouth as he arched up into the younger man's solid muscular body, sweet maker he needed more. Dorian felt like a man dying of thirst and June was the only one that could quench him. 

June's hands were everywhere stroking gently, tentative in his exploration, not sure of what to do, "Dorian" June moaned against his lips, "I don't know... I- I want to know but I've never been with anyone… I don't know what to do" the younger man whispered.

Dorian broke their kiss and gently pushed June to lay flat onto his back, the separation tore a moaned protest from the younger man’s lips, and who made a move to lean back up to grab at him. 

Dorian pressed him back to the ground with another kiss, holding a hand on the younger man’s chest to help keep him in place. He looked down at June with unashamed lust, letting his gaze crawl leisurely over the length him, a wicked smile playing at the corners of his lips "hush June, you said you don't know what to do? Let me teach you some of the basics, I promise I’m an excellent teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes :)


	5. Oblivious Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dorian and June met. This is just a tiny chapter to fill in some of the back story.
> 
> I have been trying to edit as best as I can but... ugh! its exhausting :/ so as always please forgive any cringe worthy mistakes.

Dorian had wanted June from the very moment he had laid eyes on him, he had felt instantly drawn to the younger man, this strong attraction had come as quite the surprise. June was after all a bit of an oddity, a beautiful oddity but an oddity all the same. Dorian had stopped for the night, suffering from seasickness from his miserable trip across the Waking Sea. He had every intention of continuing through to the capital Navarra the following day, but June changed those plans with one quirky little smile. 

The first time Dorian saw him, June had been lounging against the stall of a dwarven merchant, in the market district of the Nevarran city Cumberland. June and the Dwarven merchant had been chatting away like old friends as the market bustled on around them, and for the most part passersby payed the odd couple no attention at all. It was only once June straightened and said his goodbyes, stretching out to his full height that the eyes of onlookers started to linger on the exotic looking man. 

June stood head and shoulders over most people in the marketplace, and he held himself with a quiet confidence that seemed completely out of place amongst the other travelers that seemed weary and downtrodden by comparison. He had only been wearing simple traveler's garb, still crumpled and marked from his journey.  
Everything about his attire was understated, not flashy or in anyway fashionable but he still managed to garner attention from both men and women alike. 

Dorian had watched as the striking young man strolled along through the marketplace, chatting and buying bits and pieces from the various vendors. Dorian couldn’t help but stare like some starry eyed admirer, the man was magnificent. His skin looked the colour and texture of pale golden silk and his long dark hair looked like it was woven from strands of polished onyx; the younger man let it hang in a loose braid that fell down the middle of his back, slightly tousled from his travels. 

The fact that this enchanting creature was completely oblivious to the attention he was receiving, baffled Dorian. How could he not notice the way the crowds eyes followed him or how young women and men alike stopped to try and steal his attention? Dorian watched as he made his way through the bustle of the market with a cheerful look plastered on his face, he was adorable and it made him just want to… 

_Maker's breath he didn't know!_

The vision of beauty finally stopped as if he'd been trying to remember something, it was at that moment he turned and made a beeline straight for the book stall Dorian had been pretending to browse. A clash of storm grey and magenta met across the the crowded market place, Dorian found himself holding his breath, _Look away! You're staring! By the maker those eyes are sublime._

June stole that moment to tear down every wall he was fumbling to put up, with one perfect smile… He smiled at him… at him!! Before he could return the smile, the younger man had moved past him, stopping for a mere second to bid him good morning; his voice and that smile, well it had made Dorian feel more than a little weak in the knees. 

The younger man inquired to the book merchant about a new journal as he pulled his from his satchel. That poor book looked like it had been burned, trampled and drowned, the leather cover even bore the bite marks from some vicious animal, it made Dorian cringed at the sight of it; never in his life had he seen such mistreatment. 

After much debating June had purchased a lovely new journal with a burgundy leather cover, as he continued chatting casually to the merchant. It seemed as tho the younger man had no idea how to be subtle, he blatantly leaned across the stall and stared at him, whilst still chatting away absentmindedly with the merchant. Dorian continued with his browsing so he could give his eyes something to do other than stare like a deranged fool, _by the Maker this man was fucking magnificent!_

Dorian chanced a quick glance across at the young man and was quite delighted to of caught him staring. He smiled and praised June's choice of journal, suggesting that it should last better than the last, due to the dragonling leather, the cover was made of. June had laughed and said, that 'they all end up looking like a mess in the end, it was an occupational hazard.' 

June had then made an attempt to casually prop his hip against the edge of the stall, and in the process he managed to knock half a dozen books onto the ground at his feet. He murmured an embarrassed apology and as he bent to pick up the books, so did Dorian. They had ended up cracking heads, which led to more exchanging of apologises, and awkward laughter before it finally ended with Dorian insisting on buying him a drink; he had wanted to learn more about this magnificent creature.

That had been a year ago. A long year spent exchanging letters and stealing visits when June was in Navarra. At one point June offered to visit him in Minrathous as the young man had never been. Dorian refused to even consider the idea, his beautiful June wouldn't last a week in his homeland, he'd be eaten alive. 

June was an enigma, as far as Dorian knew the younger man spent most of his time traveling solitarily between the Navarran and Korcari wilds, also travelling into Orlais, sometimes spending months in the marsh lands. It had to be related to his work in the field of Herbalism, June only talked about his work occasionally but Dorian was sure his long absences had to do with work, after all who in their right minds would visit the marshlands for fun? 

This little adventure had been their first trip away together and it was only due to June insisting that it would only be a day or two travel and that each night they would stop at a roadside tavern to sleep. Such beautiful lies.

It was worth it in the end; Almost setting them both on fire, then passing out naked was the strangest seduction Dorian had ever been apart of, but it had done the trick. He had his kiss... June certainly knew how to make a man work for his affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if anything reads a bit weird :)


	6. Stripped Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian steals more than just a kiss from June ;) what June lacks in experience, he makes up for with enthusiasm. 
> 
> Tags have been updated, because... smut :) first attempt at writing smutt (be gentle with me) I almost skipped over it but furtune favours the bold so here it is :D

Night settled on the forest, enveloping their campsite in a thick inky blanket. The light of their fire and the waning moon illuminated the area in a delicate flickering light that wrapped around the figures in a halo of warmth.

June was oblivious to the night descending, wrapped in Dorian’s arms, he lost himself wholly in their moment of bliss. He lay in sweet ecstasy, his nails biting into Dorian's shoulders, leaving perfect little crescent marks on the Mage’s flesh. He whimpered and arched his back up into Dorian's touch, letting raw sex filled moans escape his lips, as those strong experienced hands left tiny trials of electricity along the length of his body. No other words would come to his lips just Dorian's name, which he found himself moaning over and over as Dorian's perfect lips moved lower and lower down the length of his body tasting, nipping and caressing every inch of the him. 

Dorian’s tongue lapped slow circles against his golden skin, pausing his devastating trail of kisses to place a teasing nip above his bellybutton. June felt Dorian smile against his stomach as the man’s teasing kisses succeeded in wringing a series of tiny whimpers from him. 

Dorian raked his nails slowly along June's sides, as he continued his path of seduction, nipping gently against each of his hip bones, trailing a line of wet open mouthed kisses from one to the other, before pulling back to blow cool air teasingly over the trail of moisture. 

June sucked in a sharp breath as Dorian's chest brushed briefly against the length of his arousal, he moaned lost in the sensation of his smooth skin against his. Then it hit him, a wave of panicked and confusion prickled at the back of his mind. _Did I always want this? To have Dorian touch me, to feel the press of his lips against my body? Should I be doing this?! Only 10 minutes ago Dorian was passed out cold!_

Dorian felt the instant June’s body began to stiffen, as unrestrained panic threatened to claim his gentle friend. He slowly pulled himself up to meet those big confused eyes, “So perfect” he murmured as he cupped June's face in his hands and gently stroked his thumb across June's bottom lip. He let his gaze follow the path his thumb had traced, before he tilted June's head to claim his lips for another strength sapping kiss. 

The soft sweet touch of lips brushing in a gentle tenderness became hot and hungry. A bold rush of tongues sliding to dip inside, both eagerly searching for more, teeth gently grazing across swollen skin, nibbling instinctively branding the other till they're both breathless and flushed. 

Dorian pulled back to stare down at his beautiful June, gently smoothing the hair from his friends eyes and tucking it carefully behind his ear “June my sweet, I need you to know that I will never hurt you, you have nothing to fear from me” a tender smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth, as he leant down to plant a playful kiss on June’s nose “would someone with a face as dashing as mine lie to you?” 

A nervous laugh broke from June’s lips as he stared wide eyed up at him “y- you are…. simply magnificent, but you're still injured” his voice escaping his lips in little more than a whisper “I know you won’t hurt me, I’m just… Just a little overwhelmed with it all. Your body Dorian, when you touch me it's… It's so good, it feels like you've set fire to my insides.”

Dorian couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, he honestly didn't know what he’d done to deserve this moment, but sweet maker he was grateful. He ducked his head down and planted a swift kiss on June’s lips, “June your honesty will forever drive me wild, everything you think is right there in those breathtakingly innocent eyes of yours, you are like a beautifully bound book laid bare for me to read, and by the maker it's enthralling. Please don’t ever change, you are the epitome of perfection, oh and don't you worry about me, I'm more than fine and if for some reason I start feeling unwell, I'll tell you. It's as simple as that.”

Dorian trailed a dozen feathery kisses down along June's jaw to his neck “June I want you, but more than anything I want you to want me… I will not pursue this if you're uncertain of what you desire.” He began stroking June's arms and sides, slowly lowering his body down onto June's till the air between them felt scorched with the combined heat of their bodies and finally their bodies touched.

“I want you, I want this.” June gasped, the younger man burying his fingers in Dorian's sumptuous dark hair, clinging on as if he might up and disappear if he was to let go.

Dorian wasted no time in continuing his seduction, his fingers teasing at June's flesh as his mouth and tongue worshiped every inch of his skin. 

June found himself arching up into Dorian’s touch, moaning in anticipation of the other man's lips against his flesh. Sweet Creators, he wanted to do the same to Dorian, to pin him down and let him know the same glorious torture, to make him whimper and cry out. To make love to him with just his mouth, to thrust his tongue against his silken flesh, till he was chanting his name.

All thoughts snapped out of June's mind as Dorian dipped his head to swirl his tongue slowly over the head of his cock, the older man sliding his tongue over the slit to lap up the small bead of precum glistening on the tip of him. 

June heard Dorian growl at the taste of him, a low growl of pleasure that he felt through the length of his swollen weeping cock. June's mind seemed to explode, he was lost in the sheer blinding pleasure of Dorian's touch and the pull of fire that was pooling in the pit of his stomach, it threaded its way lower, curling through his limbs settling heavy in his balls. He arched his back as Dorian cupped his arse taking more of him into his mouth, June threw back his head and gasped, trying to resist the urge to thrust up into Dorian's exquisite mouth. 

Dorian swallowed around June's thick cock, humming in appreciation. The younger man was perfection; sitting up on shaking arms to watch with wide eyes as he fucked him with his mouth. It was better than he could ever of imagined, June was so vocal, his head thrown back as he begged, switching from the common tongue to Elven then back again. Dorian hollowed his cheeks, experimenting how much suction was needed to make the younger man lose control, he bobbed his head over June's length listening to the younger man's mewling as he finally found the perfect combination of tongue, teeth and suction to make him sob and buck wildly up into his throat. 

June's fingers tangled through Dorian's hair, as he slumped back onto the ground, held captive, begging for release as Dorian continued to touch him in ways he had never been touched. 

Dorian savoured the musky taste of June on his tongue, to feel small thrusts of the younger man's hips sliding his perfect cock deeper into his mouth, it was magic. Dorian pulled back, letting his hand take over. They both watched as Dorian's hand slid slick with spit over the younger man's velvety skin. He relished the sight of June thrusting up into his fist, begging, his voice hoarse from shouting his name. 

Dorian wanted to take June right then and there, to bend him over and bury himself deep inside him, to feel the younger man's heat stretched over his aching cock, to take him hard on his knees till he was lost in him.  
_No. I couldn't. Fasta Vas!! No. I won't._ He needed to go slow, June was different, he was special, not like the many whores that had warmed his bed over the years. For June he would wait. 

Dorian growled and buried his face into the soft flesh of June's thigh, he was fighting for self control “June I want you to fuck my mouth, please let go. I want to feel your release, I want to taste you on my tongue.”  
The younger man's eyes shone with unrestrained lust, he nodded wildly as he twisted his hands into Dorian's dark locks tugging him up for a sloppy inexperienced kiss. 

Pulling free, Dorian set back on his haunches between June's thighs, stroking his hand over his swollen cock, letting June watch as he gave himself a moment of pleasure. Three strokes over his own and June was wild from watching, he grinned and dipped his head back down to swallow June's heavy arousal, Dorian gripped the younger man's arse urging him to move as he took him deeper. 

June need little encouragement, his fingers twisted into Dorian's hair as he thrust up into Dorian's eager mouth, he was balanced on a tightrope, each thrust bringing him closer to tumbling over into the flames that threatened to consume him.

Dorian knew that June was reaching his limit, he could feel tiny tremors running through the younger man's body as his thrusts grew more erratic, he gripped the younger man's hip and took control, wring every drop of pleasure from him, as June shouted his name into the night.

June cried out barely able to take anymore, Dorian's touch was hot primal Magic from which he had no defense, it consumed him. He gripped onto Dorian's shoulder his nails biting into smooth bronze skin as his release burst forth, it ripped through his body like an explosion; a fire consuming him and everything else until there was just Dorian and the touch of his glorious mouth. 

June lay breathless, shuddering his release as Dorian swallowed around him. With the last shuddering hitch of his hips the Mage released his cock with a obscene wet sound before spending a shameless amount of time licking the length of him clean. 

The words June was searching for wouldn't come to mind, he opened his mouth to say how he felt, but everything seemed inadequate. He propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at Dorian, he could see the turmoil on his friends face, Dorian wanted more but he didn't want to pressure him, June on the other hand wanted more but he didn't know what more meant.

"My turn" June murmured in a husky voice, as he pulled Dorian back into his embrace. "I won't be happy till you've felt it... the fire or magic or whatever you call it. I want to taste you, every inch of you" June raked a hungry gazed over Dorian's body, as he rolled over pinning Dorian beneath him. 

Pinned between the ground and June's sweat slicked body, Dorian thrust deliberately against the younger man sliding his hard cock against June's sweat covered belly. _Sweet maker yes!_

June moaned letting Dorian thrust against him, relishing the feeling of the lean muscular body under him, hearing the hitch in his breathing that accompanied each thrust. He captured Dorian's lips in a earth shaking kiss that was raw and filled with desire; he could taste himself on Dorian's lips it made him hunger for more, "tonight, you are mine" June growled possessively as he pulled away breaking their kiss to begin his exploration of Dorian's hot slick body.

June was quick to learn, he nibbled and stroked his way down the length of Dorian's glorious bronze body. He swirled his tongue around his right nipple as his hands continued to explore, stroking in slow circles down the length of his torso, stopping just before he reached Dorian's aching arousal. 

June turned his attention to the other nipple as his hand finally slipped lower and lightly brushed over the tip of his cock. "Venhedis June, please don't tease me!" Dorian moaned as he arched up into June's hand. June curled his fingers around Dorian's arousal, stroking along the length of him, enjoying the velvety texture of his skin. He increased his grip stroking the length of his shaft, concentrating most of his efforts on the head of Dorian's weeping cock, mimicking the movements the older man's mouth had made on his. Dorian moaned and thrust himself harder against June's hand. 

It was all the hint June needed, "does that feel good?" June asked as he continued to stroke the length of him, swiping his thumb over the tip. 

"Yes!" Dorian moaned through clenched teeth. His head thrown back and his back arched upwards into June's touch.

June grinned as he flicked his tongue over Dorian’s hard nipple, grazing his teeth across the puckered flesh, while his hand continued to stroking up and down. "You tell me how this feels" June smiled as he moved down Dorian's body to tentatively brush his lips against the tip of his cock, Dorian buried his hand in June's damp hair, silently urging him to not stop. 

June parted his lips and tentatively swirled his tongue across the head of him, before finally taking him in his mouth. "Yes! Oh sweet maker yes!" Dorian cried out.

June continued, slowly at first, becoming accustom to the taste and the unfamiliar weight of Dorian's length on his tongue. It was tangy and bitter but it was all Dorian, and although he wasn't over eager to swallow his release, June was certainly eager to please. He wanted to wring every tiny whimper, every long husky moan and stuttered gasp from his companion's parted panting lips. He needed to make Dorian howl his name, to please him, to make Dorian reach that exquisite precipice and then watch as he tumble over. 

Dorian sat propped up watching him through hooded lids, murmuring gentle encouragements and directing him to do exactly what the Mage wanted him to do. June soon found himself slowly massaging Dorian's balls with one hand, while the other worked the length of his shaft, June used his mouth and tongue on Dorian's dark engorged head to concentrate the slow bone melting pleasure. He continued his stroking, licking and sucking till it reached a feverish pace reducing Dorian to a weak mess, that had the Mage a delicious vision of flushed sweat soaked skin, whimpering for release.

Mere moments later Dorian lay exhausted wrapped in June's embrace, he delighted in the younger man's reactions to every movement of his body, every kiss and every light brush of skin against skin. Dorian had felt it... the fire; he was impressed. June had made him climax so hard, harder and faster than anyone had made him come in years and this had just been his first sweet bumbling attempt at intimacy. 

A soft moan escaped his lips as June pulled him closer to gentle nibble on his bottom lip, there were no words to describe how good his over sensitive skin felt pressed against June's. June let out a long sigh as he ended their kiss, burying his flushed face into the crook of Dorian's neck. They remained encircled in each other's arms for quite some time. 

Their passionate fondling had left them both flushed and breathless, “June my sweet, I’ve been wanting to steal a kiss from you for such a long time, I'm delighted I waited" Dorian whispered against his lover's ear, stroking his fingers through the length of June’s ebon hair. 

"I can honestly say that I've never been kissed like that before" June grinned lazily as he nuzzled in closer against Dorian's sweat soaked skin.

Dorian gave a tired laugh, before he resting his face against the top of June's head, he looked down at their tangled bodies and smiled, they looked a glorious mess. He wished he could take this moment and bottle it up so he could keep it forever. It was sweet perfection.

June straighten out of Dorian's embrace and stared down at him, a concerned look sullied his usually serene features, "I don’t want to ruin the moment, but I have to say... you look awful.”

Dorian laughed a deep throaty laugh, "you spoil me June, such sweet words of criticism... I am however well aware of how I must look, after all I fell twice into the shit pit... Or have you forgotten?" 

June looked mortified, "oh dear no! I meant only to say that you look a little worn out! You look quite tired.... Ir abelas I'm an idiot." 

Dorian took the opportunity to silence June, pulling him back into his arms for another soft kiss before finally releasing him. June stood and stretched before wandering across to add more wood to the fire, the warm glow of the fire danced over June's smooth skin. 

Dorian watched as the younger man moved to dress himself, he made a sound of protest that made June grin, "we can't stay naked all night, ravenous insects remember" Dorian protested further as June continued to dress. 

"But what if I want to kiss you again?" Dorian replied shooting June a sensual smile. 

June stood barefoot near the fire, his pants hanging low on his hips, he seemed to be seriously contemplating Dorian's question. With one quick movement June tossed his shirt back onto the drying rack and sauntered across to where Dorian lay sprawled out naked on his side. 

June rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips between his legs,"If you can get me out of my clothes you can kiss me anywhere you want" June whispered heatedly against his Dorian’s ear, adding a slow roll of his hips against the mage’s groin, just for good measure.

Dorian growled "that's not very sporting of you, I only have one good arm!" June dipped his head down to capture Dorian's lips with his own, silencing all of his complaints. 

"Mhmm yes I'm definitely going to use that" June grinned as he ended their kiss. 

"Whatever are you talking about?" Dorian asked, his head a daze. 

"I'm going to kiss you" June replied, dipping to capture his lips again, "every time you start to argue or grumble. I'm just going to ravish you, it seems to work a charm.”  
June smiled against Dorian's lips, "come on let's get you dressed.” 

June helped him dress and then gently coaxed him into their small shelter. He stretched out on the blanket that made up the makeshift bed and gently patted the space beside him. Dorian wriggled his way into the small space ignoring the place June had patted, instead opting to drape his body over June's. 

June smiled in the dark as Dorian rearranged himself until he found a comfortable position pressed into the contours of his body. June wrapped his arms around his friend,"sleep now Ma Nehn, I will keep you safe until you wake.”

Dorian repressed the urge to gush sweet nothings in June's ear, instead opting to press a light kiss against the nape of his neck, "sleep well my sweet June. Let's hope nothing eats us in the night.”


	7. Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Dorian and June's tryst. June struggles to find balance and Dorian is happy to continue his incessant teasing.

A chill swept over June as the cool morning air curled over his exposed body. He yawned and groggily rubbed his eyes, something didn't feel right; his mind labored to fight off the tug of sleep that threatened to claim him. 

_Why aren't I fully dressed? Where in oblivion is my shirt and where are my boots?_ June mused as he tried to sit up, his limbs heavy with sleep and his mind in a daze.

A discontented growl sounded from the sleeping figure that lay sprawled out over his chest. June muffled the husky laugh that threatened to escape his lips, as he stared blearily down at his sleeping companion. _Ahh yes! now I remembered._

June instinctively tightened his grip around Dorian's waist, delighting in the low mumbling protests that slipped unknowingly from the mage's lips. He hitched in a slow shaky breath, letting his gaze wander down the length of his companion’s body. June expected Dorian to look a disaster after the events of the previous day; he didn't tho, Dorian looked anything but, he looked… 

_Delicious!_

June combed his fingers slowly through the sleeping mage's hair, letting his fingers skim down to rest against the nape of the older man's neck. Another small whining sound escaped Dorian's lips as June continued to rake the tips of his fingers through the mage's dark unruly locks.

The mage’s hair looked a wild glorious mess, from both sleep, and their earlier fondling, but somehow he still managed to look divine. Those long dark eyelashes against his sumptuous bronze skin, his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, his chiseled jaw, running down to those sinfully soft lips. 

Oh how June loved those lips, he let his mind wander back to the night before when Dorian had explored his body with those very same lips. A tiny shiver of excitement ran down through his body. He wondered if the older man knew just how much he had shattered his self control, what every little touch, every heated glance and every lustful kiss was slowly doing to him... It was at that moment that June's growing arousal stirred against Dorian's stomach. 

_Damn it!_

He struggled to think of something else, anything other than the magnificent body that was draped over the length of his. June closed his eyes forcing his mind to go over mundane healing formulas; what compound is added to a healing a draft to help lower fever? Dorian's moans and lustful thrusts from the previous night's foreplay shattered his composure. 

June squirmed uncomfortably, making the sleeping Mage slip gently off his chest and rest with another discontented growl onto his side. June pulled the thin blanket up over his sleeping friend and allowed himself one last look over the sleeping form, before finally crawling out of their shelter into the frigid morning air. 

The last of the stars had disappeared and the grey of early morning had crept over the sky. Their campsite lay shrouded in a soft hazy mist that seemed to curl around him, pricking his exposed flesh, making it bristle with goosebumps. June shivered, Oh how he wanted to climb back inside where it was warm, to snuggle up next to Dorian; the Mage looked so incredibly inviting. Perhaps too inviting, with all that smooth tawny skin and his gorgeous rumpled bed hair. _Get a grip June!_

June groaned in frustration, this wasn't how he pictured he’d be spending the morning, If only he’d been wearing his shirt. If he had he'd probably still be asleep, he'd still be warm with his arms wrapped around that magnificent body.

June frowned down down at the bulge in his pants, "this is all your fault!" he muttered as he tried his damnedest not to think about the deliciously warm body of a certain Mage. A certain Mage that was still blissfully sleeping only a step away. 

June let out a frustrated huff and stalked across to where he thought he'd left his satchel, his foot connected with a rock that sent him yelping and cursing to his knees. Tears pricked in his eyes, _oh shit!_ he thought, _that's a broken bone for sure._ June gingerly wiggled his toes trying to assess the damage, he gave a sigh of relief, _thank the creators it's not broken, it's just going to be very very sore._

After some scuffling around in the dim morning light June finally managed to find his satchel, he smiled triumphantly as his fingers curled over the familiar leather satchel. His victory was short lived, as he'd managed to grab the wrong end of the bag, and upon standing most of the contents ended up dumped on the ground at his feet.

“Damn it!!!” June muffled his roar of frustration into his balled up fist. If this was any indication of how his day was going to play out, he should've just stayed in bed… Next to Dorian… next to that deliciously soft, invitingly warm body… “oh for fucks sake! Now I'm back where I started” he scrunched his eyes closed as he attempted to stamp down his lust-filled thoughts. 

It was far too late to go back to bed, he'd just end up waking Dorian if he tried to climb back in to cuddle up next him. June let slip a dejected sigh, he didn’t want to wake Dorian, even if it was terribly tempting to be selfish. No. Dorian had had an awful day yesterday and it was best if he let him sleep. 

June collected his comb and spare hair tie from the pile of things at his feet and then sat to quickly stuff the rest of his belongings back into his satchel. There was no question to it, he had to get himself under control, he couldn't have Dorian waking up to find him shirtless out here in the dark with a raging hardon. June glanced down at his groin, he was almost tempted to sneak off into the forest and deal with it, but the thought of Dorian waking up to find him gone… He let out another heavy sigh, it just wasn't worth. 

June stared out across the glade, letting his mind wander as he ran the comb through the length of his black hair, it was tangled and could use some oil but alas he seemed to of misplaced his. Either that or Dorian had been snooping again, the latter seemed the more obvious assumption. 

He’d lost a number of personal items to the light fingered Mage… Why he'd taken his oil had left him baffled, perhaps Dorian had liked the scent of it; June had crafted it himself so it was no great disaster, once Dorian had returned to Tevinter, he would simply set about replacing it.

June absentmindedly plaited his hair into what Dorian had called his signature plait… Like he'd invented the particular style or something equally ridiculous. He stifled a laugh at the thought of ever being considered stylish, he was a practical man. A practical man that was utterly out of his depths when it came to the somewhat frivolous and self indulgent Mage.  
He threw his comb into the mess of his satchel, not even bothering to try and organize it, before finally turning his full attention to the fire pit. 

The fire had died overnight but he was relieved to see that hot coals still glowed under the protective covering of ashes. June grabbed a stick from the wood pile and stabbed at the hot coals, it was only once they were exposed that he piled on a bundle of twigs and after a little bit of coaxing the fire soon crackled to life. 

The flames licked hungrily around the wood, enveloping the twigs in brilliant heat, _Like the way Dorian enveloped your cock with his mouth!_ A dirty little voice whispered in the back of June's mind. June growled in frustration as his arousal twitched in interest at the images that little voice brought to mind. 

June ran a hand over his face, _was this the way it would be now? Would the Mage be imprinted on everything I think and do?_

June certainly couldn't stop thinking about how Dorian had stroked his hands and lips over his body, how he'd stared up at him with those storm coloured eyes, as he brought him to a mind shattering climax. "This is going to kill me" June muttered to himself as he dumped some larger bits of wood onto the fire. 

He sat and stared into the crackling flames, rolling the previous night's events over in his head, Sweet creators! how he wanted to do that again and again, until he knew exactly how to make Dorian fall apart. He had felt overwhelmed and anxious but yes, he wanted more. His lack of experience was the only thing that really held him back, but by the creators he wanted to learn everything.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, and let his head rest on his knees. His emotions boiled away in his chest, he honestly felt like this might just kill him. Not bears, bandits or other nasty creatures, no his grave maker would read, ‘Here lies June, The virgin woodsman… Death by Sexual frustration!’ How ironic seeing as he'd only known this kind of frustration since he'd met Dorian. 

_Cue the humiliation!!_

Unless… 

A slow thoughtful smile began to spread across June's lips. Perhaps a quick dip in the stream would stop the lustful thoughts, and the stirring in his nethers. Admittedly it was an awful idea, but with the sun yet to rise, he had the opportunity to get it out of his system without resorting to touching himself behind a tree. June risked a quick glance over at their shelter, there was no movement from within, so without further hesitation, he quickly stripped off his pants and tossed them onto the clothes rack with the rest of his clothing. 

He sucked in a deep breath as he slid gasping into the frigid water, a quiet stream of curses slipped from his lips as the cold water hit his arousal. "Ha! Not so tough now are you?!” June laughed as he looked down at his softening member, it seemed the cold water had done the trick. He cupped some in his hands and splashed it on his face, he gasped at how cold it was, _yep this definitely pushes past the point of refreshing, leading more towards painfully numbingly and ridiculously fucking cold,_ he thought as he crept deeper into the pool.

A husky laugh sounded from behind him, causing June to yelp in surprise, "my dear sweet June, do you always wake at such an ungodly hour to torture your body in this fashion?" 

June spun around to face in the direction of the voice, he had to bite his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips as he caught sight of Dorian. The Mage had dragged their blanket out with him and he now lay stretched out by the fire, like a giant overindulgent cat. 

_By the creators he looks utterly delicious, I just want to eat him up._

Every inch of the mage's body lay bathed in the golden flickering light of the fire, like an image from his deepest darkest fantasies brought to life. Dorian was watching him intensely, as if the older man was in fear of losing his sight and needed to imprint every inch of June's body to memory. 

Dorian tilted his head to the side as though he was both confused and delighted by what he was actually seeing. “I will endeavor to rise before the sun as often as possible if this is the sight that I'll be greeted with… You, my dear man are a delight.” 

June took a small nervous step backwards only to lose his footings and slip fully into the water, "fuck me sideways" he yelped in a panic as he struggled through the frigid water to make his way back to the shallows. The water was bitterly cold and the early morning breeze that teased against his wet skin only seemed to heighten the chill. His teeth were chattering and it felt like he'd lost all feeling to his extremities. _Think on the bright side,_ a voice in the back of his mind laughed, _at least your cock isn't an issue… Oh no! COLD. WATER! Shrinkage… I hate my life._

Dorian grinned wickedly across at him “I'd be more than happy to oblige… which would you prefer? slow and sweet or hard and fast?” Dorian's eyes roamed slowly over June's naked body devouring every inch of his bare flesh.

“Wha- what do you mean?” June stuttered in a combination of cold and embarrassment, he was feeling rather vulnerable under Dorian’s dark scrutinising gaze. 

Dorian's eyes sparkled with mischief “the sideways fuck, as you so crudely put it… You did just demand that I ravish you, Did you not?" June's face flared with heat as he stammered for something clever to say. “Speechless? well now… I'll leave it with you, once you've made up your mind, do let me know” Dorian laughed as June sank lower into the water.

“Wait! Don't move, I'm still trying to guess what this is…” Dorian sat up and propped his head on his knee, tapping a finger against his lips in thought “is this one of those mysterious woodsman rituals? Oh or is it perhaps the secret to your devilishly good looks?" Dorian grinned at his companions continued discomfort, he knew full well that June was freezing his gorgeous arse off, but he was enjoying himself far too much to stop. 

June shifted uncomfortably under the mage's lustful gaze "I have to get out" he blurted out, rather stupidly. 

Dorian waved his hand still watching him intently, "I'm not stopping you, please... feel free to proceed" that wicked grin still sat playfully upon Dorian's lips. 

June gritted his teeth in frustration, he didn't know what to do, he hadn't the faintest idea how to escape this situation with his dignity intact. How in oblivion do I get out without baring my shriveled bits? "The water is very cold" June put emphasis on the word very, as if to say, please don't look at me, I’m pathetic!

Dorian laughed, and stood up to saunter over to the water's edge, "does my poor delicate June need a hand? Just one little tug and I'm sure I could get you off... I mean out of that water” he feigned a shocked gasp, “How embarrassing! June, please forgive my indecent slip of the tongue” Dorian drawled as he slid his tongue out to flick suggestively over his lips. 

June stood staring up at Dorian, flushed and breathless, he wasn't sure whether he should be frustrated or turned on… perhaps both. Yes! That seemed to cover how he felt. This would have to be the absolute worst idea he'd ever had, and loathed as he was to admit it he had had many stupid ideas over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while now and I've edited it within an inch of its life but still... mistakes happen :) also I'm still crap at summaries lol

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything seems a little off, please feel free to let me know :) constructive criticism is awesome. Sorry for any mistakes this is my first attempt at writing a large fan fic... I hope its well received.


End file.
